Nothing Is Ever Like The Movies
by severusgleek
Summary: Since they where 4, movie nights together where always the highlight of the week. Now 10 years later, they realize the movie didn't make Fridays great, it was spending time together. But young love isn't always like the movies. Written by NinaBJeffery.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok! So hey guys! I've kinda stolen Charlotte's account, but anyways it's Nina, and xLosersLikeUsx gave me a prompt because I was in the mood to write. **

**I was told to do Kurt and Blaine being friends as kids and then becoming teens and realizing they where in love with each other. In this story, stuff like Kurt's mom dying happened when he was four, so don't get pissed at me I know it happened when he was eight. Soooo now please enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 Prologue<strong>

The hallways where cold and dreary, the only sound you could hear was the noise of a middle aged woman's designer heels clicking against the floor tiles of the elementary school hallway. The woman had long wavy hair that resembled the locks of a mermaid and the most breathtaking eyes you could ever imagine. Behind the woman, her young son followed close behind, you could tell the the child was struggling to pull back against the force of his mother who was dragging him with ease by the hand down the hallway. Blaine stopped struggling when he noticed a light wood door up ahead and hid behind his mother like a shield as his mother turned a corner and entered a classroom with the door wide open. Blaine was shocked as he looked around the class. There in the room was the rowdiest kids Blaine had ever seen in his life. Tall boys with dark hair ran around in circles throwing Lego pieces at each other, out of the corner of his eye he spotted three girls sitting around a blonde boy, daring him to kiss them, another girl was crying over a juice box she had spilled all over her pink floral dress. Blaine had never been in such a loud atmosphere in his life, the past three years he had been living in his quiet home in the secluded hills of north Westerville, the youngest kid Blaine had ever seen was his baby sitter, Drew. Drew was a thirteen year old girl who came all the way from across town to babysit him because the Anderson's paid extremely well. Above all of this she was way calmer than any of these kids.

Blaine snuggled closer into his mothers side. He had to spend six hours, five times a week in this dump. Blaine made a mental note to himself to start writing his will on which family members would get his transformer toys when he died the second he got home because let's face it, he wasn't going to last a week in this place. He closed his eyes in a desperate attempt to disappear yet he had no such luck. As an extremely large woman that looked like the bottom half of a snowman Blaine had built last winter approached Blaine and his mother, her curly short red hair bouncing like copper springs.

"Good morning!" The woman exclaimed in a optimistic tone as she extended a hand towards Blaine's mom. "Welcome to my classroom, I'm Julie Reese. I'm this years kindergarten teacher."

Welcome? This class room seemed more unwelcoming than a prison cell.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sierra Anderson, Blaine's mother." Blaine's mom said as she accepted Ms. Reese's hand and gave it a light shake.

The large woman suddenly noticed a pair of glowing hazel eyes peering at her though Sierra's legs.

"So you must be Blaine."

She knelt down beside the boy flashing him a big toothy smile. Blaine hesitated before stepping away from his mom to stand alone in front of Ms. Reese. He kept his head tucked down. Too afraid to look up.

"You're nervous, aren't you?"

Blaine replied with a small nod that Ms. Reese took as a definite yes.

"It's totally normal to be nervous on your first day of school. It's a big deal. You're growing up, you're not a baby anymore. You're a big kid now."

Blaine cracked a small smile. He was a big boy, he liked that. Blaine tilted his head up to look his teacher in the eyes.

"So when you're ready, feel free to go and chat with your new classmates. I'll be right here if you need me."

Ms. Reese patted Blaine on his curly head then stood up and walked away leaving Blaine and his mother alone in the back of the classroom. Sierra watched her son scoping the room and leaned down beside him to kiss him on the cheek.

"I'm so proud of you Blaine. You're really growing up."

Blaine didn't pay attention to a word his mother said as he continued to spy on the rest of the classroom spotting a girl with long black hair trip and fall on her untied shoelace. This place was a zoo. And he was the piece of steak thrown in the lions cage and left there to be devoured.

With a final look at her son Ms. Anderson pressed a final kiss to his head and walked out of the classroom leaving Blaine to fight for himself.

* * *

><p>Blaine walked down the side of the wall, trying to draw little attention to himself as he crossed the room. His goal was a little couch and bookshelf by the back wall in the corner. Also known as the only place with no kids.<p>

By some miracle he made it to the couch safe and crossed over to the side of the couch flopping down on the leather seat. Suddenly he heard a coughing noise coming from behind the couch. Being the snoopy four year old that he was, he hopped up on his knees turned and leaned on the back of the couch to sneak a peek at whatever had made that noise. He looked down only to see a boy, no older than Blaine with well tamed hazelnut hair laying against the back of the couch with his knees pulled up to his chest and a book well above Blaine's reading level resting on them.

"If you're trying to get away from those savages, you're still in eyesight. Careful they might use you as a human target."

Blaine's eyes got wide. How did this boy know he was staring at him?

The boy must have sensed Blaine become tense from his response. He let out a sigh as he shoved a piece of crumpled up paper into the spine of his book to keep his place and put the book beside him. He patted the carpeted floor beside him as an invitation to sit. Blaine took his offer and jumped down off the couch and sat beside the strange boy.

"See? You're all safe now, no one can see you and these kids won't come over here because they treat books like they're infectious diseases."

Blaine smirked, he knew kids hated reading. He had listened to Drew complain on several occasions over how irritating book reports are.

"Besides, disease or not I have to hide from them. They always pick on me because they think I'm strange."

"You don't seem strange." Blaine finally spoke up as he looked over to the boy who turned his head to the side to reveal a glowing smile and blue eyes that shined like diamonds. It seemed like that was one of the first times this kid had received a compliment.

"So," the boy started, changing the subject. "Why are you hiding?"

Blaine felt strange telling this stranger why he did or did not like school,but he answered just the same.

"I've lived alone with my Mom, Dad and babysitter my whole life. I've never seen anything so crazy in my life."

The boy smiled at him. "Don't worry, you will get used to it."

Blaine felt the weight lift off his chest when the young boy spoke to him. Blaine looked down, to find a pale hand being offered in front of him.

"My name Is Kurt."

Blaine caught on fast, took the soft hand in his and shook them softly. "I'm Blaine."

And that's when it all changed.

* * *

><p>Staying by each other was Kurt and Blaine's only method of survival. For a while there, Kurt and Blaine where afraid to even interact with other children in fear that they would be eaten like candy.<p>

One late day, Kurt was sitting in his usual spot on the big rock under the big maple tree in the playground, reading the newest chapter book when two boys approached him.

"Hey loner." Said a voice from behind him. Kurt turned around and gasped. All he saw was the two boys and two hands coming towards him. Two strong hands slammed against his chest causing Kurt to tumble backwards off the rock and land face first into the ground.

Kurt just lay there. Face buried in the dirt as he listened to the laughter of the boys behind him. Suddenly, a new voice caught his attention.

"Hey, back off you jerks!" Blaine's strong yet soft voice bellowed across the playground as he stormed towards the boys.

Blaine picked up a fistful of sand as he came closer.

"Lay off!" He yelled as he whipped the sand straight at the faces of the bullies.

The rough and unexpected grains hit their faces and entered their eyes as they screamed. They tried rubbing the pain away but all that did was make the little rocks scrape their eyes more. The tallest bully opened his eyes which immediately filled with tears.

"We're telling Ms. Reese!" He finally exclaimed as he grabbed the other boy by the wrist and ran to the front of the playground.

Blaine rolled his eyes. As if the teacher would believe the same boys who told her that they where abducted by aliens over the summer.

Blaine walked over to where Kurt was lying face first in the grass and poked him in the back with his foot.

"Are you alright Kurt?"

Kurt lifted his head "Yeah I'm good."

Blaine offered a hand to his friend which Kurt accepted. Kurt used Blaine's hand to lift himself off the ground and onto his feet. They walked over to the swing set and sat down.

"Thanks for defending me." Kurt said as he slowly started swinging back and forth.

"You're welcome."

Kurt looked over at Blaine who was already swinging considerably higher than he was. Kurt started kicking the ground to push himself higher as Blaine started to speak once again.

"Hey Kurt? Do you want to come over today?" Kurt looked over to Blaine completely shocked by the question. "What? Me? A-are you s-sure?"

Blaine nodded "Of course! Me and my babysitter are going to see a movie tonight and she asked if I wanted you to come."

Kurt was still astonished by this question, no one ever wanted him to come over. "A movie?" He questioned

"Yeah, haven't you been to one?"

Kurt shivered at this question. "Well... I... I have but... The last movie I saw... Was with my mother."

"So? Your mom can come with us!"

"No.. Blaine she can't.. She passed away five months ago."

Blaine slammed his heels into the playground sand to stop swinging. "You don't have a mom?"

A tear fell down Kurt's cheek at Blaine's statement. "No."

Blaine started to notice that Kurt was getting upset and tried to take his mind off of it. "I'm so sorry Kurt! If you want we don't need to go see a movie, we can just stay at my hou-"

"No. No Blaine it's ok." Kurt cut Blaine off immediately. "I cant spend my entire life avoiding movies. I would be happy to go to movie night with you."

And that's how, later that evening you found Drew, Kurt and Blaine squished together in the back of a city bus heading downtown to the local movie theater.

* * *

><p><strong>Annnnnddd. There you go my little fairies! Your chapter one is complete! Next chapter will be a flashback of their first movie night. And I'll be well Into the 'Teen Klaine' thing by chapter three. It might take me a while to update because I have three huge projects to finish but I will try to have one chapter up a week! 3 love y'all! You can tweet me NinaBJeffery and comment, cuz it's like the bow tie to my Blaine.<strong>


	2. Prince CharmingPrologue Part 2

**Well it's about damn time I updated this. How long has it been like... A month? I MISSED YOU GUYS! so anyways, I was busy the past little while but now I promise I will be quicker. So here is the last "kiddy Klaine" chapter, next chapter we will be heading into teen Klaine!**

**NAME CHANGE:**  
><strong>if you read chapter one, you are aware that the title has been changed from "Movie Nights" to "Nothing is ever like the movies"<strong>  
><strong>AND YOU MAY BEGIN READING... NOW!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ewww."<p>

Blaine whined. He had just spotted a wad of chewed gum on the side of the bus chair. He scooted closer to Drew to try and avoid the squishy spit covered mess on the faded blue seat cover.

"Well you don't have your drivers license. So stop complaining, because until you turn eighteen, this is the best ride you're ever gonna get."

Drew joked as she watched the young boy try to pick at the piece of pink gunk with the tip of his finger. She couldn't help but giggle when Blaine let out a wince when the gum stuck to his index finger.  
>Oh Blaine. Drew had known this boy since he was one. As Blaine struggled to pick the sticky goo off his finger,Drew remembered that it wasn't just her and Blaine on the bus this time around. She looked over to the other young boy, soft skin resting on the scratched window. His eyes were fixed on the large buildings the bus passed by.<p>

"You ok buddy?"

Drew rested a hand on the little boys thigh in a comforting manner.  
>Kurt sighed<p>

"Yeah. I'm fine."

Drew took one last look at the young boy and turned her attention back to Blaine. She couldn't help but start laughing once again as she looked at Blaine staring blankly at his sticky gum covered hands.  
>Drew was laughing so hard she was shocked she could make one final statement about the ridiculous sticky child.<p>

"Just don't touch your hair and you'll be ok!"

Blaine shot her a glare. Clearly unamused by his situation.

"Ugh. Are we there yet?"

Drews laugher started to cool down as she leaned back over to Kurts side so she could peer out the window.

"Almost there boys. Just a few more blocks."

"Are you excited Kurt?"

Blaine jumped in his seat almost hopping on Drews lap as he tried to glance at Kurt.  
>Kurt looked over to Blaine<p>

"Yeah.. I'm excited."

Blaine had only known Kurt for a short amount of time yet he could tell, he was far from excitement.

"Are you sure Kurt because..."

The bus stopped to a halt, making Blaine, who was sitting on the edge of his seat, fly off his seat and land on the ground.  
>Drew couldn't help but start to laugh, even Kurt cracked a smile at Blaines clumsiness.<p>

"Ahhhhahaha! Come on you two! Haha." Drew said through her laughter. She stood up from her seat and extended a hand to a very irritable Blaine. Blaine took it and hoisted himself up onto his knees and then up standing. Drew passed her other hand over to Kurt who was still sitting down.

"Come on boys, before the bus driver gets pissed that we're taking so long."

The group started to walk down the bus aisle and stepped out onto the side walk.

It was a chilly autumn night, the group of three was huddled together trying to conserve body heat as they walked down the sidewalk in downtown Ohio hand in hand.

"Aww.. Blaine. Your hands are disgusting." Stated Drew.

"Well I'm sorry that you made me sit in the grossest seat in the entire bus."

The Drew and Blaine banter made Kurt smile. Yes, Blaine had never had any friends his age before him. But him and Drew where so close, anyone could mistake them for brother and sister.

"So... What exactly are we going to see?" Blaine said. Kurt looked up at Drew, equally curious.

"We, are going to see...Dramatic pause... CINDERELLA!"

"What?"

"DREW. That's a GIRLS MOVIE."

Both boys protested.

"Oh stop complaining."

"But drew!"

"No buts. We're going to see Cinderella."

"You owe us popcorn."

"Blaine, I owe you two nothing."

"Yes you do, you're making us see a girls movie."

Kurt rolled his eyes. Blaine was demanding... But his throat was dry...

"I don't see Kurt asking for anything"

Blaine looked over at Kurt.

"Kurt..."

"Well.."

Kurt spoke up.

"I am a bit thirsty..."

"Ugh! You boys are gonna bankrupt me!"

Kurt smiled at Blaine and Blaine smiled back as they observed Drew moping over to the concession stand.

* * *

><p>Two small popcorns and three Cokes later, the group was seated in the back of the movie theater awaiting the beginning of the movie.<br>Just as the theater lights were dimming Blaine exclaimed,

"EWWW."

Drew slapped the top of her forehead with her palm and Kurt erupted with laughter.

"Oh dear god, please tell me that there isn't more gum on your chair."

Kurt crunched up in a ball from laughing.

"No, I just remembered WE'RE SEEING A GIRLS MOVIE."

"Oh my god, Blaine. We established this already. We're watching a girls movie and you're an idiot. Lets move on."

Kurt laughed even harder at that statement.

"But Drew!"

"Shut up. The movies starting."

"Who is that?" whispered Blaine

"It's her evil step sisters."

"Are your sisters evil?"

Drew frowned

"Blaine... We have been through this."

"Well.. Is your step mom evil?"

"Blaine, I don't have a step mom or any step sisters." Drew said disappointed.

"oh... Ok.."

Why was Blaine asking these questions? Blaine knew that Drew didn't have any siblings, or a step Mother... Or any Mother for that matter.."

Blaine turned back to the movie, yet Kurt was not focused on the movie, he was more focused on the sweet boy sitting only two seats away from him. If it wasn't for him, he would have been attacked by those animals at school. He had met an angel. A goofy, curly haired angel that he couldn't imagine losing now that he had found him. And, although it sucked to be remembering his Mom, who took him to the movies on one of the last days of his Moms short life, he was having fun. Drew seemed like a sweet girl, and he was with an amazing boy. So Kurt decided to forget about the sadness and try to have as much fun as possible.

"Who's that boy she's dancing with?" Blaine asked as Kurt glanced back up at the large theater screen

Drew stopped and smiled, "That's her prince charming."

"What's that?"

"Every girls dream."

Blaine and Kurt looked at Drew,

"Do you have a prince charming Drew?"

Drew let out a sarcastic laugh. "I wish."

Blaine grinned and placed his hands on his hips, sitting up tall. "I'll be your prince charming Drew!"

"Ugh, Blaine. That's just wrong. Now shut up before we get kicked out of this joint."

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang.<p>

"Hi Daddy!"

Kurt screamed as his Father opened the door.

Burt grinned

"This is Blaine!" Kurt said turning around to point behind him, where Blaine and Drew where standing.

"So you're the famous Blaine!" Burt exclaimed poking his head out of the door to get a better look.

Blaine immediately tensed up when Burt mentioned him.

"Daddy? Can I show Blaine my bedroom?"

Burt looked at the boy behind Kurt, he looked nervous and uncomfortable. As he leaned into the young girl on Blaine's right side.

"Please Dad?"

Burt sighed. "Fine. But just for a bit! It's late and I'm sure Blaine wants to get home."

Kurt squealed "Thanks Dad! Come on Blaine! "

He turned around and grabbed Blaines wrist yanking him away from Drews side and dragging him into the house. Blaine didn't even look Burt in the eyes as he walked through the doorway.

As Kurt and Blaine scampered up to play, Burt watched as the unfamiliar girl stayed planted at the bottom of the porch.

"Would you care to come inside?" Suggested Burt.

The strange girl slid her hands into her pockets and shifted from foot to foot. "It's alright I need the fresh air." The figure slowly started to mount the stairs to the top of the porch. "But, as we do have time to kill.. I'm Drew." She said as she stepped up in front of the door way to look Burt in the eyes.

This was the first time Burt had seen this girl up close, she had short blonde hair with light streaks of pink. She had dark jeans on her two muscular legs and blue, worn converse on small feet. The light blue top she had on complimented her glowing eyes. But the most interesting part was.. She looked nothing like Blaine. She was female, so that automatically crossed her being Blaines dad off the list, she was too young to be a Mother and certainly didn't look like Blaines sister...

"So you are Blaines..." Burt dragged on the last word of his sentence hoping the girl might catch on to his confusion.

"Babysitter"

That just made Burt more confused.. This girl couldn't be more than 13 and what kind of parents need to get a babysitter to take their child to the movies?

Drew watched as Burt squinted his eyes at her in question. Drew thought that the sooner she explained, the sooner Drew could leave, and the easier it would be for Burt to except Blaine.

"It's a long story..." She started

"I'm sure we have plenty of time. Are you sure you don't want to come inside?"

"I..I.. Guess I can" she stammered nervously as Burt stepped out of the doorway to let her through.

Three minutes later. Burt was laying back in his recliner and Drew was sitting cross legged on the couch.

"So, that long story you were telling me about?"

Burt asked looking over at Drew

Drew took a deep breath. This was the first time she had told her and Blaine's story to anyone. It was like she was giving away all their secrets.

"Well, when I was little, my parents died in a house fire while I was away at school."

Burts face immediately dropped, not even a sentence into the story and he already regretted making Drew tell everything.

"As you can imagine" She continued "I was traumatised. The two biggest pieces of my world were suddenly just gone."

Tears brimmed in Burts eyes, that must be how Kurt felt. Like his whole world had just fallen apart. It's six months after Kurt's moms death, and Burt still stays up till the early hours of the morning bawling his eyes out in a mess of broken regrets.

"I was in the middle of third grade when my parents passed away. We had no relatives nearby. Most of my family lives scattered over various parts of Europe, and they didn't want to ship me off to London at such a young age. So, I became an orphan. Lonely, depressed and confused but then, Blaine's family came around and adopted me. I still felt out of place and lonely, Blaines parents are almost always away and I never felt ... full.. I guess. But then one year later, Blaine was born. I remember that night like it was yesterday. Holding that squirmy baby in my delicate arms was the first time I ever felt full after my parents death."

"But wait.." Burt commented, "If your Blaine's sister why do you say your his babysitter."

Drew looked down. Suddenly humiliated. "Well.. Blaines family is away quite a bit... They mostly use me to take care of Blaine and the house when they're gone, so they never really call me their "Child"."

"Isn't that a form of child labour?"

Drew's head snapped up. "What? No no no. The Anderson's are lovely."

A stern look appeared on Burts face. He looked so deep into the sea blue eyes of Drew, he felt like he was swimming. "Well, lovely or not, it doesn't give the Anderson's any right to... Wait... The Anderson's?"

Drew cocked her head to the left and squinted her eyes.

"Yes. Sierra and Lu-"

"Luke Anderson?" Burt finished for her.

"What? Y-yes! How did you know?" Burt smiled so wide Drew was in fear he was going to break his face in two.

"Me and Luke were best friends in college! I haven't seen him since me and Kurt's mom first got married!"

Drew grinned. "That's incredible! I will definitely ask Luke if he remembers you!"

"AAAAAAGHHHH."

At that moment, Blaine and Kurt came rushing down the stairs, interrupting Drew and Burts conversation.

Plastic swords in hand, Kurt and Blaine barrelled down the stairs, batting their swords together in a fun manner.

"You'll never beat me!" Exclaimed Kurt as he whacked his sword.

Blaine just smiled. A smile Drew had hardly seen before. Only people he really loved could pull it out of him. Drew pulled herself off the couch and ran over to the back of where Blaine was standing. Out of nowhere she ran up to Blaine and grabbed him from behind. Blaine let out a playful shriek as Drew lifted him up. Kurt giggled and fell down on the wood floors.

"Looks like this pirate needs to get to bed!" She stated as she lifted the curly munchkin on to her shoulders.

Blaine giggled and started playing with Drew's cotton candy colored hair. Kurt stopped laughing and jumped off the ground.

"Bye Blaine!" He screeched as he ran over to drew. He hoisted himself onto the tip of his toes so he could give Blaine a high five from where he was resting on Drew's shoulders. Drew stared down pleased as she watched Kurt give Blaine his high five.

"Alright, come on cutie. Let's go home."

Burt rushed over to escort them to the door.

"Bye Blaine!"

Kurt waved as his Father shut the door behind Drew and Blaine.

"Did you have fun?" Burt asked as he was tucking a still excited Kurt into bed.

"Dad it was soooo fun!" Kurt gushed as he wiggled into his bed sheets.

"I'm glad you had fun." Burt kissed Kurt on the head and walked away to turn off the lights.

Just as Burt was leaving Kurt spoke up. "Daddy?" Kurt asked

"Yes Kurt?"

"Did you know Cinderella has a Prince Charming?"

Burt laughed "Tell me about it in the morning kiddo."

If only there was a time machine. So someone could go back in time to tell Kurt he had already met his Prince Charming, and to prepare him, for a life that is nothing like the movies.

* * *

><p><strong>BOOM. PROLOGUE DONE.<strong>  
><strong>As well as my three projects!<strong>  
><strong>I will now start updating more often. Next chapter, we really get into the story! Don't worry, we still have a few more chapters to go before the drama begins! Who is ready for some Teen Klaine? MOI!<strong>

**PS: if you thought of Blaine in "Michael" while they were sword fighting... I was too.. Why do you think I put that in there? I LOVE ME SOME GAY PIRATES!**  
><strong>Lol.<strong>  
><strong>Do any of you know where you can buy designer scarves? For chapter 3 reasons?<strong>

**You will be the rock salt to my cornea damaging slushy if you comment!**

**NinaBJeffey - twitter**  
><strong>Come visit me, stalk me if you wish, it's just a creepy form of flattery.<strong>

**Do people even read Authors notes? I feel like it's just a place to ramble.. What Eva. 333**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai there.**

**So, you know how I said I'd update quicker? I lied.**

**You know how I said I was going to put off this fanfiction until the summer? I lied.**

**Yep. I'm a liar. But here is the first official chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Dear diary,<p>

I'm not gay... Am I? Just because I find my best friend slightly attractive doesn't suddenly mean that I'm gay... Right? It all happened three weeks ago. It was the start of summer vacation, and also the day before Blaine and his family left on their annual summer trip to Barbados. Blaine and I thought we could sneak in some summer fun before he had to leave, so we went swimming in the huge pool at Blaine's house... We had gone swimming before, it's just... This time... I couldn't take my eyes off him. I just kept staring at those toned muscles, and his lightly tanned skin... And it... Was really hot... Like... REALLY HOT... And...

"KURRTT!" Kurt's dad hollered down the hall.

"WHAT DAD?" Kurt yelled back as he grabbed his journal and stuffed it in the back of his dresser drawer.

Burt walked up to Kurt's room and rested up against the closed door. "Well, Ted just called and he needs some extra help down at the shop, do you think you're gonna be ok without me here for a few hours?"

Kurt opened up his door, making his dad take a step back so Kurt could peek his head out of his room. "Yeah, dad I'll be fine. Blaine just got back from vacation and is coming over for movie night."

"Ok well, you two have fun then." Burt said as he turned around and walked back down the stairs.

"BYE DAD I LOVE YOU!" Kurt yelled as he slammed his bedroom door shut once again.

He pulled on a red tee-shirt and some black shorts, he found his favorite red silk scarf hidden in the back of his closet, which he draped around his neck before he headed downstairs to wait.

* * *

><p>One hour.<p>

Blaine was supposed to be here one hour ago. Where the hell was he? Kurt was sprawled on the couch with his phone in his hand, trying to figure out why his best friend wasn't laying here on the couch with him.

Suddenly, the door bell rang. Kurt jumped up from the couch and threw his phone behind him. He had no clue where it landed, but right now all that he cared about was seeing his best friend again.

Kurt opened up the door to find Blaine, standing there, out of breath on the porch.

Kurt gasped at the sight of Blaine. He was now even more tanned and some how, even more muscular than when he last saw him. His insanely tight blue tee-shirt was glued down to his chest with sweat, and was so tight Kurt could see the outline of Blaine's abs.

"Like what you see?" Blaine asked out of breath.

Kurt blushed and looked at the ground, knowing he had been staring at Blaine for one second too long.

"Well its about damn time you got here." Kurt said looking back up.

"Sorry. My dad found out I was going to see you and got really pissed. I had to sneak out of the house to see you."

Kurt smiled and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, pulling him in for a hug. "Well, I guess the two of us are turning into Romeo and Juliet then." Kurt said softly, burying his face into Blaine's neck.

"Totally" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear, making Kurt shiver when he felt Blaine's warm breath on his ear.

"So, why don't we go inside and watch the movie?" Blaine suggested, slowly pulling out of Kurt's arms.

Kurt grinned and grabbed Blaine's wrist, lightly tugging Blaine inside. Blaine pulled the door shut behind him and kicked of his sandals before Kurt dragged him into the TV room.

"So, what movie did you bring?" Asked Kurt, still holding tightly onto Blaine's wrist.

Blaine pulled the movie out of his bag and showed it to Kurt. Kurt frowned, squeezing Blaine's wrist. "Really Blaine? Lord Of The Rings? If I wanted to watch a hobbit for two hours I'd just stare at you."

Blaine looked Kurt right into his light colored eyes, already starting to drown in Kurt's beauty. He blushed as he replaced his wrist with his hand, and pulled Kurt in closer so he could whisper in his ear

"But you're always staring at me. I thought you might wanna stare at a different hobbit, to mix things up a bit."

Kurt closed his eyes and swallowed deeply. Feeling the warmth from Blaine's body radiate off of Blaine, and hit his own body. Blaine smirked as he moved away from Kurt and headed towards the television, leaving Kurt breathless. Kurt pulled open his eyes, trying to calm down and regain some composure.

"Damn Blaine I missed you." Kurt whispered breathlessly.

Blaine grinned and dropped the DVD, walking back over to Kurt with an obnoxious and juvenile look on his face.

"Wow Kurt. The stares, the hugs and now missing me? You might wanna tone it down before people start thinking you're gay too."

Blaine had already come out, last year in the seventh grade. His parents were surprisingly totally accepting, same with Drew, and his friends didn't really mind because Blaine was one of the most popular kids in school.

But this terrified Kurt. What if he was gay? He definitely had some undeniable feelings for Blaine, but if he had to come out as a homosexual, his dad might not accept him, and it would probably cause him to be picked on even more at school, because Kurt's only friend was Blaine.

Kurt was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt two strong arms curl around his waist.

"And what's this?" Blaine said, looking down at Kurt's scarf.

Kurt suddenly became light headed. If Blaine moved any closer, his legs would definitely give out.

Blaine started toying with Kurt's scarf in his hand. "This thing totally makes you look gay. What designer is this Hummel? Mark Jacobs? Alexander McQueen?"

Kurt couldn't come up with a witty comeback because with Blaine so close to him, he couldn't help but not focus. He didn't even notice when Blaine pulled the red silk scarf off of Kurt's smooth porcelain neck.

"Got your scarf." Blaine whispered before he unwrapped his arms from Kurt's slender waist and ran out of the room.

It took Kurt a few seconds to re-adjust before he realized what Blaine had said.

He grinned as he bolted out of the room.

"BLAINE ANDERSON? WHERE THE HELL IS MY SCARF?" Kurt yelled as he scoped around the hallway to see which room Blaine had run into.

Blaine popped his head out of the door to the dining room. "What scarf are you referring to, dear Kurt?" He said in his most innocent voice possible.

"Oh, you know that red one? It's one of my favorites and I would really like it back." Kurt spoke trying to imitate Blaine's innocent child voice.

"Oh, you mean this one?" Blaine pulled the scarf out of his pocket and dangled it in the air.

"Why yes Blaine. May I please have it back?" Kurt said, batting his eye lashes.

"Hmm... Only if you catch me first." Blaine turned and ran down the hallway.

Kurt moaned and ran after him, turning into the kitchen to find Blaine there, using the island counter as a shield from Kurt.

"Try and catch me Hummel!" Blaine shrieked as Kurt tried to run around the island to catch him. Blaine turned in the opposite direction and ran, bolting up the stairs.

Kurt stopped and sighed. He was out of breath already. Blaine was one of the most athletic kids in school. He was on every sport team and had unbelievable stamina, so he could run for miles. Kurt on the other hand, couldn't even kick a soccer ball without breaking a sweat.

He gasped for air as he dragged himself up the stairs to find a ecstatic Blaine standing on the top step. Before Kurt could grab Blaine, Blaine ducked under Kurt's arm and ran back down the stairs.

Kurt sighed as he moped back down the stairs. He just wanted to get his scarf back, and then snuggle up on the couch and watch a movie like the lazy little kid he was.

Kurt followed Blaine down the hall before Blaine ducked into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him.

"Ugh." Kurt whined as he stared blankly at the closed door.

"You know what Blaine? You win. You can keep the damn scarf." Kurt admitted defeat, and then headed back into the TV room, collapsing on the couch.

* * *

><p>About ten minutes later, Kurt was still trying to catch his breath, when he felt something smooth and cool wrap around his neck. He turned to find Blaine smiling sweetly down at him.<p>

"I thought you might want your scarf back."

"Thanks."

"I-I always thought red was your color." Blaine blushed.

"Well I guess so. Knowing you're the one who gave me this scarf."

Blaine's face lit up. "Oh right! I'm the one who bought you this scarf!"

"Of course, why do you think it was my favorite?"

Blaine smiled.

They both just stayed there. Getting lost in each others eyes when suddenly, Blaine grabbed the ends of Kurt's scarf and slowly pulled Kurt closer. Neither of them said anything, they just kept moving in closer until Blaine captured Kurt's lips in a tender first kiss.

Kurt closed his eyes and leaned in closer, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. Kurt's lips where soft and smooth against Blaine's mildly chapped ones. The kiss tasted salty from the dried sweat, but Kurt and Blaine could care less. Because they were finally together.

* * *

><p>Kurt awoke with a start. He looked over at the TV to see the tittle screen of Lord of the Rings displayed on the flat screen. Kurt looked down and grinned. There was Blaine, asleep on top of Kurt, with his arms around Kurt's waist and their legs tangled together in a mess of limbs. Boyfriends. Kurt was surprisingly ok with that title. He'd come out to as many family members as he needed to, and would get pushed into a thousand lockers just to feel Blaine's lips on his again.<p>

He glanced up at the clock and gasped. It was 11:33. Kurt's dad was going to be home at any moment, and would not be happy that Blaine stayed over this late.

"Blaine? Wake up." Kurt shook Blaine awake.

Blaine awoke with a yawn, damn Blaine looked adorable when he was sleepy.

"It's past 11:30"

"Oh shit!" Blaine jumped up from the bed and ran to the door. Kurt followed close behind. "If my dad finds out I sneaked out of the house, I'm screwed" Blaine said as he pulled on his shoes.

He turned back around and ran back to Kurt so he could give him a sweet little peck on the lips.

"I love you babe." Blaine said with a wink as he turned and sprinted out the door.

Kurt blushed at Blaine's words as he shut the door and walked upstairs. He turned off the lights and flopped into bed. Kurt stared up at the ceiling trying to process Blaine's words. Blaine was in love with him. And the only way they could stay happy, is if he told the truth. He wasn't sure if he was gay, straight or whatever, but he was positive that Blaine loved him, and Kurt loved Blaine back. And that was everything he needed to know. So that night, Kurt made a silent promise that tomorrow morning, Kurt would tell his dad the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok. So there you go. I hope you enjoyed the Klaine. Next chapter should be up soon. I'm REALLY sleepy so don't judge me if this sucks.<strong>

**You know my twitter. NinaBJeffery**

**PLEASE COMMENT! REALLY! I love knowing what you guys think of my story, so please give me some feedback! **

**Ok BAI.**


End file.
